


Let Me (Lorelei x MC)

by ashtonmore



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Smut, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which you go down on Lorelei, for once.





	Let Me (Lorelei x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

“Hey Lor, I was wondering, do you wanna go down to the park later?” You asked, clearing out the last of the dishwasher. It had been a couple months since you moved in with Lorelei, and life was truely a dream. Not only were there little perks, like long showers together every Sunday morning, but the fact that she had willingly invited you into her space, openly wanting to share everything with you, made you feel on top of the world. Finishing up your chores, you wiped your hands down on a towel and peeked around the corner, finding Lorelei hunched over her desk.

“Does that sound good? We could grab some food on the way there, maybe have a little picnic?” 

No response. 

You made your way over to her desk, feet padding softly against the floor. Ever since things blew over with Optimus, Lorelei finally got the chance to start up her business again. She was ecstatic when she told you the news, and you were excited for her to once again get lost in what she loved doing the most. On the other hand, every new business in town wanted to hire her. She really was getting lost in her work, but instead of having a clear mind to draw, she was swamped with blueprint after blueprint, contract after contract. You placed a hand on her back, feeling her strained muscles. Lorelei let out a gasp at the unexpected touch, dropping her pencil. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She shot you a wry smile before dropping it a second later, sighing and running her hands over her face. “‘S okay, love. It’s just.. This damn guy wants a cantilever roof but still wants the whole third floor operational, and his left cornice wouldn’t be straight. The scale is all wrong.. I’m an architect, not a miracle worker.”

You jut your lower lip out, hating to see her so stressed yet thinking about how undeniably adorable she was talking business jargon. 

“I wish I could help you out… Did you wanna go for a walk? Help clear your mind?”

“That sounds great, but this floorplan is due tonight.. I really need to finish it,” she sighs, pulling you into her lap. You wrapped your legs around her waist, facing her. “Besides, having you here is all I need. My mind’s clearing already.” She ran a thumb over your still pouting lip, her comment and soft touch warming your body in seconds. 

“Maybe a kiss will clear your mind completely?” 

She cocked an eyebrow, her lips tugging upwards into her signature smirk. “Is that just an excuse to kiss me?”

You scoffed, dramatically widening your eyes, feigning shock. “Ms. Linden, I’m only doing my charitable duty.”

She rolled her eyes before capturing your lips in hers, kissing you slow. She pulled back with a smile, pressing another sweet kiss to the tip of your nose. “I definitely can finish working now.”  
“Good, that’ll be 5 dollars please.” 

Lorelei tossed her head back, letting out a full laugh. Seizing an opportunity, you ducked your head down, kissing her neck softly. She let out a sigh, her muscles finally relaxing as she ran a hand over your hair, playing with random strands. “How much was that, an extra 10?”

You smiled against her skin and planted several more kisses up to her jaw. “No, these are for free.” 

She let out a hum and closed her eyes, enjoying your lips’ attention. “I know that you’re trying to distract me from going back to work.. And it’s working.” 

“You can work around me,” you joked, lifting your head up and kissing her lips. “Let me take care of you, then you can go back to work.” 

“Yeah? And how do you wanna do that?”

Keeping your eyes locked on hers, you ran a finger down her chest and over her stomach, stopping at the top of her jeans before unbuttoning them. Her face was bright red as she chewed on her bottom lip. “Y-You don’t have to,” she mumbled. You had only gone down on your girlfriend once, and that was with the help of 16oz & the afterglow of alcohol. You didn’t mind doing it again, in fact that’s all that filled your mind lately, but you wanted her to be fully comfortable completely letting herself go at your touch.

“Do you want me to? Just say the word and I’ll let you get back to work.” 

Her gaze stayed on you, her jaw set but not speaking. 

You gave her one last soft kiss, using your telepathy to comfort her. Let me know if you want me to stop.

You made your way off her lap, sinking to the floor and helping her out of her jeans. Testing the waters, you ran your hands over her legs slowly, feeling her tanned skin shiver at your touch. Your heart raced as you moved closer, brushing your lips against her inner thigh. Lorelei drew in a sharp breath, watching you with burning intensity. Giving her other thigh attention, you ghosted your fingers over her skin, up towards the fabric of her underwear, feeling the heat trapped beneath. Raising her hips, Lorelei helped you slide them off before relaxing back into her chair. 

Stroking her inner thigh with the sides of your fingers, you waited until she was fully comfortable, sighing contently and letting her eyes fall closed. As soon as they fluttered, you leaned in and pressed your tongue against her. It took everything in you not to lose it, but fuck did she taste good. Lorelei let out a heavy breath through her nose, one hand coming down to grip the table, the other raveling itself in your hair. 

You moved slowly, exploring her up and down. Wrapping your lips around her clit, you tentatively applied pressure, causing her to sigh loudly, digging her nails in the oak of her desk. Her hips bucked up towards your mouth greedily and you spread her warm thighs apart further. 

“Fuck, u-use your fingers too,” she almost growled, forcing the words out through her hazy pleasure. Her eyes were open now, heavy lidded and full of desire, wanting to see you on your knees for her, pleasing her. A blush creeped up the back of your neck, your ears ringing. Sure, you two had done dirtier things, no need for stage fright now, but the intensity of her gaze as her chest rose and fell with quick breathes seemed so much more intimate than anything before, like she was letting down her final walls. 

You pulled back, making a show of licking the shine of her off your lips before experimentally dipping one finger, then two, inside her heat. Lorelei took in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly, her hand falling from the strands of your hair to clutch your unoccupied hand, anchoring herself to you, needing to be closer before the whole city came down in quakes.   
“Good girl,” she moaned softly, rolling her hips quicker now, almost desperate for more of your touch. 

Her praise ripped a choked moan out of you as your mind turned blank, only wanting, needing, to please her. Your tongue found her heat once more, tasting her from your coated fingers, pumping them quicker, eager to hear her content sighs. Her hand gripped yours tighter and you could feel a familiar shake of the floorboards, her thighs copying, listening to her audibly gasp as she fell apart. 

Her thumb stroked comforting circles over your hand as she caught her breath, her face flushed. You smiled and draped yourself over her lap, resting your head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around you, holding you close. 

“Can we just nap now instead of going back to work?” you mumbled jokingly.

You let out a squeal as she suddenly picked you up, brushing her blueprints aside before sitting you on top of her desk. 

“I hope you’re not that tired, cus I want to reward you for being so good to me.”


End file.
